1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a control method for a game device, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a game device for performing game processing by using an image (photographed image) of a player obtained by photographing the player with a camera. For example, JP 3866474 B2(JP 2001-224730 A) discloses a game device that determines an operation performed by a player by analyzing the photographed image.